End of the Duel
by Rylee Whitmore
Summary: *Chapter 4*As Meliara sets her book on the shelf of memoirs, she promptly leaves to go off on more adventures...
1. Default Chapter

End of the Duel  
  
Hey everyone! I'm writing this because Crown Duel is one of my favorites, and I think it's time I contributed something to this fanfic section since it's pretty popular and there are only around 17 stories so far. I don't own Crown Duel or any of Sherwood Smith's characters so don't sue. Oh, and if you've read the short story by Sherwood Smith in the end of the Firebird edition of the book, please ignore it. I totally thought it was out of character and weird. So, here goes...  
  
Default Chapter- I sighed as I set my book down on the shelf next to the memoirs of great kings and queens of the past that I admired. I wondered if anybody would ever pick up my book, read it, and regard me as a hero. To somebody who used to be a barefoot countess like me, the thought was rather amusing. Then again, Vidanric seems to think that I am destined to be a part of great events.  
  
I was relieved to have finished my account of my story. Mostly, I wrote it because I feared that if it were to be accounted by scribes, my story would become contorted or exaggerated for effect. Who knows? Future generations could end up thinking that I was a tall, grand fighter that beat the short and scrawny Galdran in a duel to the death, and promptly beat 40 wagons single-handed. The image is quite tempting, but then again, it could end up nasty. The safest way would be for me to write my own account.  
  
As the bells for third-gold started ringing, I hurried to the king and queen's quarters to change into my court gown. 


	2. The Mission

Chapter One- The Mission  
  
Although the entire feel of court was dramatically less formal, we were still generally expected to wear our fancy court gowns to the Petitioners' Court. Fashion was still fashion, although I think that sooner or later during my time, fashion will become more casual. For now, not everybody is willing to give up their expensive court gowns.  
  
I quickly changed into my pale rose satin court gown and hurried down to the Petitioners' Court. As I breezed to the front of the room and knelt down beside Vidanric, I noticed that there were several petitioners today. The room slowly settled down, quieting, as the first petitioner came forward. It was the usual business in different counties with low funds and a need for new construction. Vidanric quickly dealt with the petitioner. The second petitioner caused quite a stir, as he spoke with a heavy accent while jokingly bowing in a foreign fashion.  
  
Soon, the last petitioner came up. Unlike the others, he was dressed in dirty rags and looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept for several days.  
  
"Your Majesties, I.... bring.... news...from...Tlanth!" He gasped out. "Count Branaric...sent me...to ask for...help!"  
  
I glanced up carefully, studying the dirty face, and suddenly recognized the messenger.  
  
"Devan? What's wrong? Has something happened to Bran or Nee?"  
  
Devan slowly looked up. "My lady, several ridings of bandits from Denlieff arrived from the northern border last week. They've been plundering and burning all the villages there. Count Branaric's small militia of villagers can't hold fort anymore. He sent me as soon as he realized that. I've ridden 2 days and 2 nights without stopping to come here."  
  
The momentarily stunned courtroom broke out in murmurs about the evils of Denlieff. I was completely horrified at the idea of Tlanth under attack. Luckily, Vidanric kept his wits and handled the situation.  
  
"Do you have any idea why the bandits attacked?"  
  
"We assumed it was because some of the Denlieff soldiers from the late Marquise of Merindar's army had not been dealt with in Denlieff, therefore they formed groups of bandits. We also assumed that they were after the colorwoods of Remalna."  
  
After considering for a moment, Vidanric said, "Take this man to the kitchens to get something to eat, and then find a room for him to rest in."  
  
Pausing for a moment while Devan was lead out of the room, Vidanric asked the court about what to do.  
  
"I suppose we'll send our army out there to help Tlanth." he said, questioningly.  
  
"Yes, but who'll command? It's been a while since we've used the army, and last time it was used, you were the commander." Asked a duke.  
  
"I guess I'll lead." said Vidanric.  
  
Before I could protest, Russav stood up saying, "Not a good idea Danric. We both know exactly how disastrous it is for a king to leave court within the first month of his reign. Besides, if something were to happen to the new king right after things have settled, imagine the national turmoil it would cause."  
  
The rest of the court mumbled in agreement. New kings would never establish their authority if they left court so soon after being crowned. Vidanric frowned, and broke out in his trademark court drawl like he did whenever he was upset.  
  
"I suppose you have a better suggestion?"  
  
Nobody in court wanted to leave the security of Remalna-city. In the Galdran's time, not many of the courtiers were trained in warfare. The ones who had controlled the army had been the Galdran's cronies, and therefore had been banished from Remalna.  
  
Desperate, I sat there thinking that at the moment, many of my beloved friends in Tlanth were being killed, yet we sat there in the comfort of court, unable to send an army out there because of a lack of a commander. Suddenly, I had an idea. It would be rather dangerous on my behalf, but it was a good idea.  
  
"I'll go command the army." I spoke up.  
  
Vidanric looked at me in horror. "Absolutely not! You've just been crowned as queen too. Besides, it's far too dangerous."  
  
"I don't see why not. The king can fully take care of all the court issues by himself. I know it's dangerous, but I know the terrain there better than anyone else and I could use that information to my advantage. I'm not that oblivious in warfare. Didn't I keep Debegri on the hop for days with just a rag-a-tag band of villagers?" I said, becoming more and more enthusiastic about my plan by the moment. A weak round of laughter passed through the room as the courtiers recalled the tales of my adventures.  
  
"She's right, you know. It really isn't such a bad idea." Stated Russav. The room murmured in agreement.  
  
Although I know Danric was pretty upset, but he saw the reasoning behind the plan and reluctantly agreed to it. We planned out the rest of the mission. I would be taking Nessaren's three ridings and several other wing commanders' ridings. We would leave tomorrow at dawn and ride to Tlanth. Hopefully, we'd get there in 3 days at most.  
  
As the bells for fifth gold rang, the court dissembled to go change out of everybody's court dresses. Danric and I walked together to our quarters. When we reached our rooms, Danric suddenly turned and grasped me by my shoulders, turning me to face him. In a pain-filled voice he said, "You really are going to be the death of me."  
  
Puzzled, I asked, "Why?"  
  
"You'll worry me to death. Really, I'm going to ask Nessaren to report to me every other day on your actions. Promise me you won't do anything stupid, dangerous, or silly, or I'll come out to take you home, whether I lose authority or not!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I promise I won't do anything stupid or dangerous. I'll stay in my commander's tent directing everyone without going out myself." I smiled at his protective tone. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I locked my fingers around his neck to kiss him deeply. Suddenly, the door to our rooms creaked open as one of the servants came in reminding us that we still had other businesses to attend to. Groaning, we slowly pulled apart to change back into our regular clothes.  
  
The next morning, after a hurried breakfast, I met all the ridings I would be taking outside in the courtyard. Danric slowly walked out with me, as a stable hand handed me my horse. Nessaren greeted us cheerfully as she went to inspect her ridings.  
  
Turning to face me, Danric said in a husky voice, "Are you sure you have to go?"  
  
"Yes, it's my friends out in Tlanth who need my help. Didn't we go over this a million times last night?" I said, exasperated.  
  
"Please don't do anything dangerous. I swear I will kill you if you get yourself killed in this." He grumbled.  
  
I giggled at his illogical statement, as I kissed him lightly on the lips. Turning, I mounted my horse and rode to the head of all the ridings. In my best commander's voice, I yelled, "Ride out!" The gates of Remalna-city slowly opened and we rode out into the light morning drizzle towards Tlanth.  
  
  
  
Ok, thank you all for reading this. I'm really hyper right now because I got my first review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now that you all know how happy reviews make me, please review!!!!! Sorry for any typos or past tense/present tense mistakes. I hate grammar. 


	3. Arriving in Tlanth

Hey Guys!!!! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. I'm so happy that so many of you like my story. Anyways, I barely have enough time to write up the new chapter, so sorry if I don't answer all the reviews in this chapter!!! I'll try next time. Enjoy the chapter!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Arriving in Tlanth  
  
It took three long days of riding to get to Tlanth. Along the way, when I wasn't with the war council planning our course of attack, or stopping at inns to rest, I had plenty of time to contemplate what might have happened to Tlanth and the people I knew there. By the second day, I was frantic.  
  
"Kessiarn! Can't we go any faster? We only just passed the river!" I snapped at one of the commanders of the ridings.  
  
"Take it easy, m'lady. I know you're worried, but if we go any faster, the horses will be too tired to be much of an advantage when we fight. I pretty sure bandits from Denlieff will be on horseback and we really don't want to have to take them on foot." Said Nessaren from the horse next to mine.  
  
"But, what if Bran..." I finished my sentence with frantic hand gestures.  
  
"If Lord Branaric has held out so far, I'm sure he can hold out for one more day." Said Nessaren quietly.  
  
I tried to believe Nessaren, but images of my beloved Tlanth lying in ruins kept popping into my mind. The last time I had been in Tlanth was before I left for Remalna City. I sincerely hoped that it would still be somewhat recognizable. I also worried that something might have happened to Bran or Nee, especially since Nee was expecting a baby. Bran and Tlanth will be all right. Bran is smart. He can take care of himself and Nee. He probably sent all the women and children into our hideouts in the hills.  
  
Around midday of the third day, we finally came within sight of the old castle. Everything was strangely quiet, without the normal shouts and screams of children and villagers coming from the village. Instead, there was the distant sound of soldiers marching. I was relieved to find all the buildings still standing, but haunted by the fact that everything felt so tense. About 100 meters away from the castle, I lost my all pretenses of being in control and kicked my horse into a gallop towards the castle. I was immediately followed several of my warriors. At the gates of Tlanth, I was stopped by a group of alarmed warriors.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business?" Barked one of the guards roughly.  
  
I immediately relieved when I recognized the guard as one of my childhood playmates.  
  
"Geval! It's me, Mel! We got your message from Devan and I've come bringing troops!"  
  
"Mel?" he started in amazement, "I mean, Your Highness, I'm glad you've come. We been hoping that Devan got through to you. Lord Branaric is most anxious to see you. We've got rooms prepared for the soldiers in the garret. Stuvie here, will take your horse for you."  
  
"Alright, then lead us to him." I dismounted and handed my horse to the gawking Stuvie. I turned and gave instructions to my warriors and then followed Geval towards the castle.  
  
"Alright Gev, drop the formalities. How's Bran?"  
  
"Ok Mel. Your brother is physically unharmed. Nor is Nee or anybody else important for that matter. All the women and children have been sent into the hills and the villages have been cleared. We have been holding out so far, but without your help, we probably won't last very long now. Branaric has been very worried about all this. He doesn't show it much, but I can tell. Since you're here now, I expect things to turn out much brighter."  
  
He directed to a room I remembered that used to be used as a spare bedroom. Inside though, Bran had apparently turned it into a study. Of course, I didn't notice that until later. For the moment, all my attention had been focused on a figure pacing in the back of the room.  
  
"Bran!!!" I yelled, running over and flinging my arms around him.  
  
"Mel! You came! I knew it, I knew you'd come through!" gasped Bran hugging me back, relief showing on every feature of his face. I noticed there were lines of worry on Bran's forehead that I had never seen before, as I loosened my grip on him and stepped back to look at him.  
  
"You've gotten older!" I wrinkled my nose at him in mock puzzlement. Bran's familiar ringing laugh rang out as he reached out to hug me again.  
  
"Always the same little Mel, whether you're the barefoot countess or the queen of Remalna. Tell me, how have you been?" He stepped back and pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit.  
  
I sat down. "Fine. Same balls and courtiers at Remalna. Nothing surprisingly shocking or new. I hear you've gotten yourself into trouble within months of leaving court, hmm?"  
  
Bran laughed again, sitting down in another chair. "What about you? I got a messenger yesterday from Danric saying that he was sending the army over with you in command. Now what's that about?"  
  
I snorted. "Just like Danric to ruin the surprise. Yes, well I am commander. Danric can't come since he's just been crowned and it's not a good idea to leave court now. Nobody else at court was really war-trained and I was simply the best candidate."  
  
Bran burst out laughing again. "You? The best candidate?"  
  
I frowned. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Never mind, nothing. I thought it was a joke when the messenger said it. Come to think about it, you might be right."  
  
"Enough of this. What's happened so far?" I said impatiently.  
  
Bran frowned again. "Well, it began with one of the small northern villages being raided. We thought it was one of the regular small bandit groups and didn't do too much, but within days, they had raided another one of the bigger villages. Since they had been better prepared, they put up a fairly good defense. Of course they were soon defeated, but this time, several people had escaped to tell us about the Denlieff bandits. We immediately sent the women and children out into the hills. I gathered out militia and marched out, but we soon realized that their army was too big. We retreated back here. Then, I sent Devan to you and ordered to clear all the villages. The past few days have been rather peaceful. I suspect the bandits have been riding from village to village, only to find everything cleared and gone."  
  
"How many bandits do you think they have?" I asked.  
  
"Several hundred, I reckon." Scowled Bran. "Hopefully, with the soldiers you've brought, we'll have enough."  
  
"What do you think they'll go next?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer. Unfortunately, that's not what I got.  
  
"From what we've gathered, their next move is to take over the castle, and then, the colorwoods are defenseless for their take."  
  
  
  
Ok, Please Review and I'll update again soon!!!!  
  
P.S. I know some people what more romance with Mel and Vidanric and I promise there'll be some coming up later. For now, things are about to get really interesting, if they aren't interesting already. 


	4. Battle for the Woods

Hey Everybody!!!!!! Thanx so much for reading my story. I know, I'm an awful updater, but hey, I hope it was worth the wait. I know I have tons of grammar and spelling mistakes, but go easy on me. I hate grammar. This is going to be a really long chapter. Enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Battle for the Woods  
  
  
  
After further discussing the situation, Bran and I decided to set up guard on the walls and just hope that the walls would hold. The castle wasn't meant to be a fortress, but one of the previous lords must have decided to build the castle so that it would work as a fort. I used to hate the fort-like look that prevented the castle from ever looking very elegant. Now, I felt completely grateful that I had decided not to remodel the entire form of the castle before.  
  
The Denlieff warriors were going to have to knock over the castle walls to get to us. After a brief rest and meal, we immediately went out into the courtyard. We met with Nessaren and the other commanders discussing our plans. The walls were strong, and we would have the advantage defending from a height. Unfortunately, Denlieff warriors were legendary in hand-to-hand combat on level territory; therefore our only hope would be if our guard on the walls would hold. If the warriors managed to storm in, we would be caught.  
  
We positioned our soldiers on the walls with bows and arrows. Our two precious catapults were wheeled into the courtyard and placed at an angle. Soon the flurry of preparational activity was over and everybody took their positions either on the wall, at the catapults or one of the supply stations in the courtyard.  
  
From my commander's position on the wall next to Bran, I suddenly realized how different everything was. A warring battlefield had replaced my images of a sweet homely Tlanth. I looked around into the faces of every soldier around me. Some showed fear, some held determination. Some of them were filled with excitement. Mingled in with the ridings of soldiers I had brought, were all the men in the village. Many were far too young, and some were far too old. In a painful moment, I realized, that because of the greed of some men, every single one of these innocent men were risking the chance that while defending their turf, they might never smell the fresh smell of dampened grass after the rain on a summer's day again, or never hear the thin comforting strains of the music of the hill folk again. While protecting the lands that have been theirs for generations, every one of these men might never see their families again. And yet, all of them still stood here before me, waiting for orders. I was suddenly filled with an immense admiration of all the courage and sacrifice of these soldiers.  
  
With tears rolling down my cheeks, I hardened my heart in anger against all the Denlieff bandits who were trying to take the precious lives of my people away. I broke out of my thoughts as the distant rumble of drums sounded in the distance. The bandits were marching towards us. The air around me was tense enough to be cut with a knife as we waited. There was a sort of holy silence, as every soldier took in the last few moments of peace, and prepared to defend their castle with their lives, soon to be broken as the army of thieves marched into sight.  
  
The view was magnificent with the setting sun slinking away on the horizon behind the thick, rich forests with a mass of bandits marching toward us. For me, it was hard to believe such a view could contain so much evil, yet the cries of encouragement and battle around me on the wall brought me back to reality. The commanders stationed around the wall called out their final commands before everything quieted down again. Every single soldier who could string an arrow onto a bow was positioned at the wall, aiming into the distance.  
  
The plan was that as soon as the bandits came within shooting range, to release a storm of arrows on them, killing the first row of them. The action would be repeated as many times as possible, until the bandits came close enough for close combat. All the commanders looked at me, waiting for my command to release all the arrows. I looked ahead, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Three...two...one...  
  
"Fire!" I roared as loud as I could. In the closing distance, I could see the rows of bandits falling as my ears were filled with the whizzing of arrows. Soon, a second storm of arrows was released. Bandit after bandit fell, and yet, our arrows weren't enough. The distance between the bandits and our wall shortened rapidly and soon, we were starting our closer combat. A storm of bandits raced to set up ladders. We immediately tried to push them over. The battle had begun.  
  
I watched as we set up our catapults and crushed crowds of bandits, and yet there were still more and more bandits coming. They had set up their catapults and big stone bolts crashed into the courtyard.  
  
  
  
"Lord, the entire army of Denlieff must be here!" yelled Bran over the din of the battle. Although, we were holding our own, there were still too many bandits. Some of them had made it over the wall and were quickly fighting our soldiers. The sun had fully set by the time we realized we were still far outnumbered. A thick bunch of bandits had reached our gate, and were steadily thudding against it. It was all the soldiers in the courtyard could do to hold the gate in.  
  
"Bran!" I yelled over at him. "Bran! Let me lead a group of our villagers out the back gate and around into the forest so we can attack them from behind!"  
  
"No! It's too dangerous!" He said, in spite of the worry lines creasing into his face. "I can't let you go."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry! We know the terrain there better. Besides, it's our last hope before they break into our gate. Please, Bran, I promise I'll be careful."  
  
Reluctantly, Bran agreed. I immediately gathered a big group of the local villagers including Geval and a couple of soldiers. We made our way through to the side gate, where we paused as I told them about my plans. We snuck out the gate and into the thick dark forest behind it. We made our way through to the western side of the forest right behind the bandits. We positioned ourselves at the edge of the forest. Everyone waited until my signal until we released a string of arrows into the bandits.  
  
We kept firing until we knew we had blown our cover and that the bandits were aware of us before we stopped. I took a deep breath and with a loud cry of "Forward for Tlanth!" we burst out of the trees into the army of bandits. I drew out my sword and immediately thrust it into an unsuspecting bandit. Our entire plan was to surprise them, or else my plan would fail, but I guess we succeeded, because we managed to kill a large number of bandits before several of my soldiers fell.  
  
And so began the desperate battle for us. My swordsmanship had improved, but I was still as small and scrawny as ever. The major improvement for me in this battle for me was the fact that my armor actually fit. After an hour or so, I signaled for my group of soldiers and retreated back into the forest. Our numbers had dwindled and several of my soldiers were wounded.  
  
"We should go back to the wall." Geval spoke up. I quickly nodded. As we made it back to the wall, through the forest, I noted that our little attack had been a success. I met up with Bran back at the commander's spot on the wall; I noted that the bandits had retreated a little.  
  
"Mel! You made it back!" Said Bran, looking very relieved. "I think that when you attacked from behind, the bandits panicked, and retreated a little."  
  
"Good, has the wall been holding?" The moon that risen high in the sky, casting an eerie light on the castle. Involuntarily, I shivered. I tried not to think of all the lives that had already been lost.  
  
"Yes, everything has been pretty much the same since you..." I glanced up at what might have caused Bran to falter. The sight that met my eyes was not what I wanted to see. From every direction I could see, except on the side where we had a forest, there were bandits pouring towards us. The ones below at the wall seemed to take on a fresh energy and started rebuilding ladders up. The soldiers in the courtyard scrambled to stable the gate as throngs of bandits pounded against it outside. Our soldiers were tiring and many were injured. It seemed hopeless.  
  
"I think it's time I took another group behind to the bandits." I said. Bran nodded wearily as he turned to help overturn a nearby ladder with bandits on it. I gathered another group of villagers and soldiers and headed back out the side gate into the forest. Thus was the cycle that continued the entire night. Every time we started losing against the bandits, we retreated back to wall where I gathered a new group of soldiers to go out into the forest with me.  
  
When the sky turned pink, and the first rays of dawn peaked over the distant hills, we were hopelessly losing. The wall was barely holding and yet, there seemed to be an endless storm of Denlieff warriors rushing towards us. I was on the ground in front of the forest fighting, when I first heard the thin strains of a trumpet to the east. At first my heart despaired, thinking that more bandits were coming. Then gradually, as the trumpet became clearer, I noticed that it was playing the Remalna horn call. I looked to the eastern hills, and gathered new hope when I saw rows of soldiers wearing the Remalna colors rushing down to our aid.  
  
Just as I was rejoicing, I felt something sharp pierce my side. Darkness overtook me as I fell.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Wow, pretty long chapter, huh? Hope you liked it. Review now! I promise I'll update soon. Oh, and Mel doesn't die. Don't worry. 


	5. Awakening

Hey Everyone! Wow, it's been what? About 5 months since I've updated? I am sooooo sorry. I know, it was really mean of me to suddenly stop at a cliffhanger. I actually have a lot of this story planned out, but me being me, in other words, lazy, just couldn't face the task of typing it all up. But, you have no idea how gratified I am, that so many of you have continued to review my story. Thanks soooo much. I'm pretty sure that I'm actually going to take this story somewhere this time, without succumbing to my laziness, so you'll have stuff to read this summer. Thanks to all my readers again! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Awakening  
  
I slowly groaned as I reluctantly opened my eyes against the bright glare of sunlight. I realized that I was in a very soft and comfortable bed across from an open window in a room that looked oddly familiar. I groaned again as I realized that this was one of the guestrooms in Tlanth. Everything that had previously happened came flooding back to me. I gasped and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a searing pain at my side.  
  
"So you've awakened?" drawled a very familiar voice near my ear. I realized I wasn't alone in the room. I turned my head to see a very tired, but amused Vidanric sitting in a chair next to my bed. "You've been asleep for nearly two days."  
  
"Danric! What happened? Did we win? Are Bran and Nee all right? Why are you here?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Take it easy," laughed Vidanric. "Life, Mel, you almost scared me to death when I heard that you were at the frontlines, or should I say back lines fighting."  
  
"Tell me what happened!" I said, desperate to know everything that had happened during my lapse of consciousness.  
  
"Alright. Well, from what I heard from Bran and Nessaren, the Denlieff warriors were pulling ahead steadily. Nessaren has been constantly reporting everything to me using messenger pigeons. When I heard that we were falling back, I immediately used my summon stones to call several ridings stationed west of here. I immediately rode as fast as I could here. I met up with the ridings about the same time you were stabbed, according to the soldier, I think Geval, who saved your life and dragged you back to the castle. Anyways, with the extra ridings, we managed to surround and capture most of the bandits. A few of them tried to storm the hills and woods where the trees and the women and children were, but I heard that the hill folk all suddenly appeared and turned all the bandits' weapons into twigs. That scared them enough to have them surrender on the spot. Amazing story, isn't it?"  
  
I frowned. "But what about the problem with you leaving court? Wouldn't this completely defeat the purpose of me being here in the first place?"  
  
"I think I was very discreet about leaving. I told Russav to call in for me to say that I was sick. Nobody will know I was gone until I'm back, and it won't affect my authority in any way." Said Danric, smiling. "Now that you've quelled your initial curiosity, I think it best that you sleep for a while. Your wound hasn't completely healed yet." He gave me a light kiss and closed the blinds of the window before leaving the room. Feeling reassured that everything was alright, I fell back asleep.  
  
Over the following two days after I awoke again, I helped Bran and Nee clear through the mess of the battlefield, while Danric dealt with the captured bandits. I also caught up with Oria, who was now married to the blacksmith and had an adorable little girl, who she had named Meliara. Whenever I had any free time, I always slipped up the familiar path up the hills into the woods where I would dance with the hill folk, feeling full of gratitude for the numerous times they had helped me.  
  
The night before Danric and I had to head back to Athanarel, I found that I couldn't sleep. I was standing by the open window in the slight breeze listening to the familiar old lullaby tunes coming from the hills when I felt a light kiss on my neck.  
  
"Having trouble sleeping?" asked Danric.  
  
I sighed. "It's just that I really hadn't realized how much I've missed Tlanth. I've barely been back for two days, before I have to leave again. I can't imagine when the next time I'll have the time to leave court will be."  
  
"Hopefully sooner or later, once the country's settled down to our new laws and ruling methods, we'll be able to take a long vacation." said Danric softly.  
  
I sighed again. "Hopefully."  
  
Danric turned me around to look me in the eye. "Do you regret marrying me and taking up the busy life of a queen in court? You know, you could still be living here in the hills if you hadn't."  
  
I smiled. "Not at all. I was just feeling melancholy about leaving tomorrow. I wouldn't trade in my life now for any life in Tlanth."  
  
"Good." replied Danric, sounding relieved. He kissed me on the lips again, this time more deeply. We stumbled back a few steps and fell back into bed.  
  
~Done. Whew! Anyways, I'm going to add that I've spent the last few months browsing around on fictionpress.net and if you liked Crown Duel, you should check out my favorite stories list in my profile over there. There are some stories that I have really enjoyed. Ok, hopefully I'll update again soon, so please go and review this story now. 


End file.
